Survive the Nightmare
by Crazy4Macaroons
Summary: Alright! I got the job at Freddy Fazbear's and I'm ready to make some cash. All I have to do is protect the restaurant from burglars, keep an eye on the animatronics, and survive the night. What could go wrong?


**Author's Note: **To the poor soul who is reading this cringey journal entry from my middle school days, I got some laughs out of my classmates and I figured that I might as well write this for a laugh. This fanfic is from the perspective of a gender neutral Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria employee just FYI. Also, this fic was inspired by the infamous Markiplier.

**Warning: **colorful language and crude humor.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the rights to Five Nights at Freddy's, I'm just a bored, anti-social recluse who loves to write.

Terrified.

If I could only choose one word to describe how I'm feeling right now, I would choose terrified. If I had the mental clarity to use more than just one word to describe my emotions, I would say _**I-am-about-to-shit-my-britches**_. You want to know why? Because I'm spending five nights at Freddy's as a sitting duck in a rundown office all for some shitty paycheck.

Usually in the day, it's your typical pizzaria restaurant where little kids get to see their favorite animatronics sing, but at night it's a shit show. A horror show, really.

I took the job because my naive ass thought that all I had to do was make sure a burgalur didn't break into the restraunt and what-? Steal a creepy life-size replica of Winnie the Pooh? Steal stale pizza from the kitchen?

Gosh, I've made some poor life choices in the past, but this one takes the cake. Thieving insomniacs are the least of my worries. Turns out: _**it's the animatronics.**_

From what I know, some wise ass smoking weed decided to program them with a free-roaming mode, which enables them to move around the restaurant of their own free will.

Gee, talk about freaky.

I also heard something about this, 'Bite of 87,' and the animatronics being taken over by spirits or whatever, and personally, I didn't believe the rumors until an hour ago.

1:45 a.m.

"I wanna go home," I moan in despair at the sound of quick squeaky foot steps speeding down the hallway.

A blur of reddish fur jumps into my line of sight and I lunge for the button.

"Oh no you don't!" I yell and slap my hand on the button repeatedly, sealing the door shut.

Resounding banging on the door joins the sound of my heart trying to break out of my chest and run far away from this nightmare.

"Go away Swiper! I don't have anything for you to steal!" I call out miserably, backing away from the door with wobbly knees.

'Except my soul.'

I check the hallway camera to find the damn fox already back behind his curtain in Pirate Cove.

I breathe out a shaky sigh and plop back into my chair.

2:00 a.m.

I let out a high-pitched shriek at the sight of the giant yellow bird outside the other window. I slap the button and the metal door shuts with a screech. I gulp as my eyes find its unmoving gaze. It just stares and stares and stares at me.

"Heh, sorry Chica. I don't want any of your pizza. Why don't you just w-waddle back to your spot on the stage and l-leave me alone?" I plead nervously with Big Bird's cousin.

It doesn't. Fucking. **MOVE.**

"I SAID I DON"T WANT ANYTHING!" I scream, my voice shrill with horror.

4:00 a.m.

The door slams on Bonnie.

"Go away!" I wail as tears slip down my cheeks.

Two hours until my shift is over and I'm sitting on my ass, curled into a ball and rocking back and forth on the floor. I check both windows rapidly, eyeing the shadows just waiting for the others to pop in. Some time later, the bunny disappears and I sit up to check the cameras, when I hear it.

_~Dum-dum-da-da-dum-dum~_

My heart stops.

"Oh fuck."

Fearful, I slam my hand on the other button and the door to my right closes.

'Figures Pooh-Bear would be the one to finish me off.'

I look back and forth between the windows, searching for any sign of the bear's ugly mug. So far, nothing.

"If I can just stay alive until six o'clock, then this nightmare will be over and everything will go back to normal in this shit hole. All I have to do is keep the doors clo-"

All of a sudden the lights switch off and leave me in an ocean of darkness. The hum of power swiftly whirs down and my stomach drops.

"Oh no..." I whine dreadfully.

I wait in the darkness for my impending doom with a wild heart.

**Author's Note: **This will be the first official fanfic I post, so...reviews are welcome! Constructive criticism is appreciated. Have a nice day!


End file.
